


The Chase

by DubiousPhysics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, HvZ, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), RWBY S03E11 Spoilers, rwby volume 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousPhysics/pseuds/DubiousPhysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon may no longer be a war zone, but something still lurks in its shadows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydia_rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/gifts).



Yang felt her heart pounding as she pushed herself onwards, each step putting more distance between her and a fate more horrifying than death. Hopefully. Was it left here? Right? Hallways and corridors once familiar were faded with time and blurred by urgency. _Go with your gut._ That was what she'd always done. Right now, her gut said to keep running.

Left it was, then.

Shifting her weight expertly into the turn, she dashed around the corner, vaulted over a haphazardly placed couch of some sort, and promptly slammed headfirst into a wall of solid oak. A door, rather, she realised as she steadied herself and shook the stars from her vision - and a locked one, at that. With a growl, she swung her weapon back towards the hallway behind her, eyes narrowing as she listened keenly for any sign of pursuit. Nothing. Hopefully.

Grumbling, she lowered her weapon to the floor and started fumbling around for her scroll. If only she could have figured out some kind of holster for the gun - or for her scroll, for that matter. Ember Celica wouldn't have had this problem, but as fate would have it, she was stranded out here with no backup and an unfamiliar weapon. God, she missed having a right arm sometimes.

After several seconds of struggling with a stubborn pocket, she finally managed to swipe her scroll across the lock, popping the door open with a beep. She hastily gripped the handle and yanked it out of the way.

And the shadow on the other side _lunged_.

Yang almost surprised herself with how quickly she reacted, fingers scrabbling for her weapon even as she dived out of the way. Rolling to face the ambush, she let off a quick burst of fire, cursing silently as the first two shots went wide. Not waiting to see whether the third brought her assailant down, she bolted through the door and down the path beyond. The noise would only bring more, and there was no way she could hold out for long. The only option was to keep running.

Any doubt she might have had regarding that conclusion was immediately banished by the sound of footsteps closing in from behind. Not daring to look back, she counted two- no, at least three pursuers. Probably a whole pack before long. If they were smart, some of them would already be moving to cut off her escape. Hopefully they weren't smart. And hopefully she could make it to safety before that mattered.

Redoubling her efforts required pushing aside the burn that had been steadily accumulating in her legs. Easier said than done, but then, since when had life made anything easy for her? Steeling herself, she steadied her breathing, focused on the road ahead, and- _and swore that step didn't use to be there_.

She'd barely registered the need to adjust her stride before her foot clipped unyielding stone and sent her sprawling. Fortunately, this had given her just enough time to bring her arm forward and brace for the impact. Unfortunately, this meant her only weapon was now clattering away along the ground, well out of arm's reach. Gritting her teeth, she struggled to make it back onto her feet. She'd either have to reclaim the gun or pray she still had enough of a lead to get away. _Too slow, too slow..._

It seemed she'd get to do neither. They'd be on her any moment now, she could almost feel them on her back. She braced for the inevitable. A faint hint of black shimmered in the corner of her eye.

There was a chorus of surprised yelps as her pursuers were dispatched with a flurry of expertly aimed shots. The soft sound of nerf darts hitting the floor soon followed.

With a smile and a sigh of relief, Yang turned her gaze upwards to meet her saviour. She already knew who it was, of course - the combination of concealment, speed, and marksmanship made it out clearer than the neon orange ID bands they were wearing.

Blake allowed herself a small, satisfied smile as she moved to pick up her partner's fallen weapon.

Taking a deep breath, Yang mustered as much melodrama as she could manage while keeping a straight face. "Blaaake!" she cried. "Leave me! Save yourself!"

"Not going to happen," Blake replied, without missing a beat. "Can you shoot?"

"No, seriously Blake. I'm exhausted, I'll just slow you-"

Yang was cut off as her partner thrust the nerf gun in her face. Blake's tone was insistent, her expression leaving no room for argument. " _Can you shoot?_ "

"Uh... yeah. I guess."

"Then watch my back. Hup!"

"Wha-?"

The next thing Yang knew, she'd been scooped up in Blake's arms and was being carried down the hallway at great speed, stone pillars flashing past on either side. "Uh... what just happened?" she wondered aloud, to which Blake's only response was a knowing smile.

The initial bewilderment was soon replaced by a bemused grin. _I could get used to this,_ she mused, while loosing the occasional token dart towards any would-be assailants - a largely unnecessary gesture, as they all appeared to be suffering from incapacitating giggle fits. During all this, she found her eyes inevitably drawn back toward her partner's. There was amusement there, for sure, but there was also a certain dogged determination, an unspoken commitment to see things through no matter what. She felt a warm, comforting sensation from those eyes, and from the pair of arms gently bearing her towards safety. It was, she now realised, a sensation that seemed awfully familiar.

"You know, Blake, we've really got to stop meeting like this."

"...shut up and keep shooting."

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine came up with an offhand idea both wonderful and terrible: a [Humans vs. Zombies](https://humansvszombies.org/) game set at Beacon. So... I made this thing. Yeah. xD


End file.
